The Rules
The rules of ONM are the rules that each user is meant to adhere to, failure to do so usually results in a suspension or a ban. The rules are upheld by the moderation team and bans and suspensions are administered by the admin team. We will not tolerate... Depending on the severity of your post you could be warned, suspended or banned if you break any of these rules Racism and homophobia: Any posts of a homophobic or racist nature will be deleted and the poster will be suspended or banned Insults: '''Insulting another forum member will result in a caution/suspension depending on the severity of the insult. '''Forum bullying: Any evidence of bullying will result in a suspension/ban depending on the severity of the bullying. Swearing: Excessive swearing can result in a caution. However if you deliberately breach the swear filter you will be warned. Posting unsuitable images and pornography: '''If you post anything of a pornographic nature you will be suspended or banned '''Posting unsuitable links: If you pst a link to a site containing explicit or mature content (includnig swearing) then the link will be removed. Continue to do so and we will issue a warning. Abusing a moderator: The moderators give up their own time to help out with this forum. If you are abusive to a moderator you could be warned. If you have any grievances with a moderator, pm an admin and they’ll look into it. Excessive Spamming: '''Any spam 'attacks' where members deliberately ruin the forum with repeated spamming '''We’d rather you didn’t… Please stick to these rules. If you break them repeatedly you will be warned. Double Post: '''This counts as spamming. Don’t do it. You can always use the edit button if you want to add to a previous post. '''Take the law into your own hands!: If you see someone breaking the rules, pm a moderator. Do not post: ‘this should be locked’ etc. It is annoying. Repeat a topic: '''If you want to see if a topic exists use the search button. '''Spam: '''You should add something useful to the topic. So no posts that just consist of: multiple emoticons, just a quote of yourself or another member, posts that just say lol, yes or no. '''Post your friend codes: '''You are not allowed to post your own or other people’s friend codes on the forum. '''Have more than one account: '''Just stick to the one '''Deliberately start arguments: '''Please don’t start a thread just to create an argument. '''Use our forum to promote your own website: '''There is a "Plug Your Site" thread already, so please do any site promotion there. Please don't promote your site in your avatar or sig, this will be seen as repeated self-advertisement since you're effectively plugging your site every time you make a post. This is a place to talk about Nintendo games, not to increase your own site's popularity. '''Post Scam Links: Don't post scam URL links for 'free' products. There's no need and you will be warned. '''Avatar Rules '''All avatar images must be under 80 X 80 pixels and under 150KB. '''Sig Rules '''Sigs must consist of no more than three lines of text. - Rule breaking will result in the following: First Offence - Caution Second Offence - Warning Third Offence - Suspension* Fourth Offence - Ban * Suspension lengths vary depending on the severity of the offence. The usual suspension length is one week but a major offence will result in a two week suspension.